


"Of what is Known"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (Devil's Due Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Short Drabble, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: What was known was only through war. Only through violence, only through threats and ultimatums and death. The battlefield is no place for forging friendships or understanding to be fair. Of course the only part of Lotor she knew was the warmonger one. Everything else beyond that was a mystery to her.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"Of what is Known"

**Author's Note:**

> Tosses this drabble into the void

Allura paused, to double take, it took awhile to gather herself, to be able to unclog the words jammed down her throat "you cook?" 

Lotor glanced over his shoulder "Well, yes, I'd like to think I'm a man of many talents. Is that so surprising?" 

"Yes!" She blurted, as if it was so obvious.

"Oh?" 

Allura frowned, her brows drawn tight as she folded her arms across her chest "don't give me that look, Lotor, everyone knows your a spoiled prince" 

"Everyone?" He scoffed before returning to whatever he was currently attending to. And whatever was simmering in the pot smelled awfully good, despite herself "many people like to think they know me. It's foolish really" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"What I mean is that you seem horribly obsessed with how you think I should act" 

"And how else am I supposed to think of you any differently when you burn my planet, attack my people, attack my friends?" 

"We're on opposite sides of a war. Technically you're my enemy." 

"A war your father started!" 

"A war that started long before I was born." 

"I'm not saying you started it! But, you're still attacking my planet and my people. You may not be responsible for Zarkon's actions, but you've done your fair share of shitty things, Lotor!" 

He didn't say anything. He wasn't looking at her, she watched him move, chopping and cutting vegetables, adding herbs and such to the simmering pot, she believes might be a meaty stew.

Allura continued to stay still, watching and waiting for an outburst that didn't come. Her muscles and jaw tensed and untensed but the awaited violence or demands were nowhere in sight. The silence, long, boring and uncomfortable wasn't like Lotor.

Allura had never known Lotor to be reclusive. But then again she didn't really know Lotor. His words from earlier ring in her ear, beating so very true about the precocious predicament their in.

He's right, she didn't know him, anymore than he knew her.

What was known was only through war. Only through violence, only through threats and ultimatums and death. The battlefield is no place for forging friendships or understanding to be fair. Of course the only part of Lotor she knew was the warmonger one. Everything else beyond that was a mystery to her.

A mystery she should leave to be undiscovered.

"You haven't eaten anything have you?" 

Before she can answer him, her stomach does instead. A blush crawls up her neck, mortified.

"I'll take that as yes then" 

"N-no, not really" she murmured.

"There's plates and silverware in the cabinet over there. Everything's almost finished" the sane, logically or maybe the irrational side of herself hissed, no, no, do not trust him you idiot girl! He is the enemy! But the smell of the cooking pot had her mouthwatering and her poor, neglected stomach pleading for food to fill it.

Allura decided to put aside her bias for now. 

She probably shouldn't. 

But then again she's done a lot of things as of late she shouldn't have. Some she's glad, and others she wished she hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
